


400 Billions Stars Away

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 2x15, Alex and company are bamfs in space, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Gen, Heavy Canon Divergence, IN SPACE!, Kiss or Die, Outer Space, Sanvers Endgame, Sanvers Minor until later chapters, Sanvers in flashback, Weird edition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Heavy Canon Divergence from 2x15 because I feel like it.  Alex and the Refugees are trapped on the frigate taking them off world and this is a fic that will follow their adventures IN SPACE!The main focus will be on Alex, but will also prominently feature Lyra and a few other minor characters and aliens from the show.I will use flashbacks to the past, maybe they'll link back to specific lines in the show, or maybe just memories from stuff that happened off-screen.Sanvers is endgame for this fic (chapter 3 feature an original moment between them)





	1. We're leaving together

The ship had left the ground and it picks up speed at an alarming pace, headed to space, to forcibly deport a group of aliens immigrants back to space. Rogue D.E.O. Agent Alexandra Danvers had jumped on board after blowing the Cadmus base up, to help her father stop the launch, she reaches the cockpit of the interstellar frigate, finding screens and commands completely un-responsive to touch, all locked away securely by the Cadmus techs.

After she freed the prisoners from the overcrowded cages, Lyra attempts to lead the lot of them to the exit of the ship only to find the exit locking them inside the ship. The sudden motion of the ship causes everyone to stumble on their feet, hard bumps taken against the metal walls, pain and panic rises in everyone as they feel the ship move, earth’s gravity still pulling them down.

“We need to slow it down!” Alex hear Mon-El say needlessly through the phone speakers, poor guy is likely panicking badly in the middle of the emergency situation and trying not to show it.

Another voice comes to the communication, Kara’s voice. Alex relaxes, her sister being her to save the day again. Her sister. Sister. Alex’s harsh words comes back to haunt her this moment, a pang of guilt, a flash of pain across her heart.

* * *

 

 _**“I’m part of this family too!”** _  
_**“Then Act like it!”** _

 

* * *

 

“I’m here, I can slow it down” the blur of red and blue flying past the ship and further in front of it, Supergirl standing high and read to face the ship and try to stop it.

“Winn? The screen just lit up red, what’s going on?!” Alex stops pressing the buttons, no effects, locked out, panic rising in her chest, heart hammers down against her rib cage.

The ship’s armament pulls out, wires and flashes of green across them as they power up. “Counter-Measure, they just registered Supergirl as a threat and they’re trying to target lock.... KARA MOVE!” Winn shouts into the comm as the screen lit up a warning about Kryptonite based weaponry. A green blast of misshapen energy flies toward Kara, who manages to avoid the direct it, but the proximity wracks the Kryptonian with pain and she lands hard against the Frigate’s window, green cracks all over her skin.

A look of defeat on Alex, pure terror chasing away everything else, she rushes the window and reaches to press her hands against it. Shouting for all she can, the command center picks up her words. “Kara! KARA, I’ll find a way back, I promise. Save yourself! Please!” miming the ‘go’ gesture, exagerating her pronunciation so Kara can read her lips, understand her meaning.

Kara’s pain is unbearable, her body wracked by Kryptonite radiation, her blood poisoned by the soil of her home, her mind battered by the oncoming loss of her sister, The frigate shakes and a kinetic pulse activate, sending her flying back and falling down, narrowly avoiding a green blast, the girl of steel plummeting almost unconscious toward the ground.

Alex rushes for her phone and she speaks into it, tears running down her face. “I’m sorry J’onn, you were right. Please, everyone, watch over Kara and Maggie for me, please. I’ll find a way back, I’ll bring back Lyra, I promise Winn.” her words rushed, melting together as her panics rise. “Tell Kara I forgive her and that I hope she forgives me too.”

Winn is punching the tablet as nothing seem to be responding, Vasquez is retreating back into the locker rooms, J’onn is keeping his straight face and his eyes gleam red, his mind reaching wide and far, past Alex, past the atmosphere.

Lyra manages to stumble into the cockpit, holding to one of her arms, wincing in obvious pain, catching Alex’s panic, catching Alex’s words to her loved one and she rushes to the phone, snatching it from Alex, who loses her footing as the ship is starting to extract itself from earth’s gravity. “Winn, I have a brother who’s sick, he’s in wrong hands, please save him, please don’t let him die. Bye.” the phone shuts off and Lyra rushes to help Alex keep her footing.

“We’re not going to survive this ride if we don’t figure out something quick!” Lyra’s harsh whispers brings Alex back down from her panicked state.

“Wh-what’s the problem?”

“We’re about to hit space and there’s no artificial gravity on the ship, no inertial dampening! If this ship start traveling light speed we die.” her lips and chin tremble and wrinkle, fear takes over her features.

There is a moment of silence between the two women, heavy with meaning, with understanding. To Alex, the silence brings the realization that everyone on the ship has faced the same as she is right now in some way, she will need them to face this situation. To Lyra, the silence brings a burden, because she knows more than Alex, she knows more than a lot of the other people on the ship, her shoulders slumps down with the weight.

“Crap. Let’s go see if any of the aliens can help!” Alex forces herself through the pain to takes a step toward the cockpit’s exit.

“Okay, but just a thing before we get there, stop referring to us as Aliens, it’s kind of rude.” Lyra all but drags Alex along, her footing better than hers, more practice in this situation.

“Got it, sorry.” she winces at the reprimand, she reviews her choice of words on repeat as they slowly stumble through the halls, slowly to get to the battered passengers.

A Deathly silence falls on the group as they all gather in the cargo bay, too many of them on the ship leaving yet another world without their desire. Not enough of them to fully cover for every thing the ship might need to function, for everything  ** _they_** might need to function.


	2. Many heads are better than one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and the Refugees attempts to survive their departure from earth. After failing to stop the launch other, pressing problems arise and the gathered refugees discuss solutions.

Alex and Lyra rush into the ship's cargo bay, coming in the vast expanse completely out of breath. The gathered refugees all stare at them, hope fading out of their eyes when Alex forces out an explanation, an idea, a plan.

"Are there any ships expert or mechanics here?"

Lyra scouts through the group feeling gravity grow weaker by the second, her steps unbalanced. When she spots The maaldorian refugee try to get Alex's attention she gets to him quickly and draw attention to him, by waving her hands and shouting as much as her breathing allows.

The group turn its attention on him and he freezes, anxiety, panic, survival instincts. Lyra guides him hurriedly near Alex brushing past quite a few of their peers. A murmur of frustration flow through the crowd. Alex winces, so do a few of the refugees.

"I used to work in shipyards, I can fix and break, carbon form need no worries." his English broken by a voice box made for harsher noises. No one else stepping up, he stood in front of the group shifting uneasily.

"We're going to hit space soon." the panic in Lyra's voice sent ripples of worries across the refugees. Not all of them could feel the gravity shift, but Lyra and a few of the others had been in similar situations before, the signs were showing already.

Alex already thinking up of another plan, she realizes that immediate repairs aren’t possible with only one worker. "Do any of you have telekinetic abilities? Something to simulate gravity or inertial damnpening?!"

Another murmur runs through the crowd. A voice rises from the back, a young boy, almost identical to a black skinned human, but for the little scale like outgrowth near his eyes. "We can help! Mom just needs to come out of her head!"

Near him, a young woman with the same skintone and scale like formations is sitting on the ground, head in her bands, frozen in panic, locked inside of a trauma she never wanted to feel again.

The crowd leaves enough space for Alex to run to the woman, kneeling in front of her after sliding on the metal floor. A quick look to the young boy. "Your names?" the question is quiet but pressing

"I'm Marcus, my mom’s Erika." he tries to shake her awake. He feels the gravity shifting himself, his eyes glow a purple-pink color and suddenly all of the refugees lets out a groan of discomfort. “I can’t do this alone!” the young boy exclaim.

Alex comfort him, just a hand on his shoulder, her attention on Erika. "Erika, listen to me, your son needs you, we all need you. We can work through this together, we can find a way back."

The woman reacts to Alex’s words, her son’s plea and the connection she has with him is enough, she stares at Alex. “We can help. Our people have ships in which they do this instead of having dampeners.” she looks around. “I need to talk with you alone before we go too far.”

Marcus seems to feel less panicked, less strained as he keeps the people from floating and getting pushed hard. He smiles at his mom and nods. “I can hold on for a good while, don’t worry. It’s easier with my mother there.”

======

Lyra joins them, they are just outside of the cargo bay, Alex and her are held down by Erika as her eyes gleam to keep them safe. The valerian woman clings onto Alex’s arms as her own panic is starting to cause her to feel dizzy and sick.

Alex is performing some breathing exercises, leaning against the wall and waiting for Erika to talk to them, she is fighting to keep a straight, strong facade, but there are tremors in her lips and in her hands. “So, what are you wanting to talk about.” Alex glance to Lyra and puts a hand on her shoulder.

“Marcus and I can hold the people safe for a while, but we won’t last the entire trip, wherever we’re going.” she whispers, not wanting someone with sharper earings to catch on. “This is extremely tiring for just two of us. Normally we have entire crews to share the strain.”

“And you can’t just share it with us ?” Alex asks, already knowing the answer, but also just to bounce back ideas.

“Forming a bond with a different species is a lengthy process, it’s not going to happen overnight.”

Alex closes her eyes and tries to figure something out. Her mind was on Maggie right now, it wasn't helping, she needed to focus... _ **Maggie**_

* * *

  
_**“You moved on quick” Said the woman setting down the beers on the table, leaving them alone, a dour look on her face.** _

_**Alex turns to follow her and then back to Maggie “That waitress? Is she Roltikkon ? I’ve read they can form telepathic connection by making physical contact with someone which involve some of the tongue.”** _

_**“Yes she is, how do you think she learned English? She’s my ex!” Maggie does that adorable tilt of her head and her dimple shows as she smile.** _

* * *

 

“Do you know if there’s a Roltikkon on board?” Alex immediately turn to Lyra with the light in her eyes, one that says she found hope, an idea.

“I think there’s one woman?” Lyra looks toward the group, getting ready to just head there to grab the woman.

“What are Roltikkon?” Erika is not familiar by the looks of it, but she get this little smile as well, noticing Alex’s renewed energy.

“It’s a species that form telepathic connection by physical contact with their tongues, they could maybe help you and Marcus by connecting with others so you can share the effort among more people ?”

“If they establish a contact with me and then with people around the ship, that could maybe work, we need to try at least.” Erika seemed to regain a bit of hope as she gazed upon the other refugees.

A woman breaks away from the group and shyly approach the other three women, she’s hesitant and clearly afraid of approaching, each steps careful and difficult. Messy, dark brown hairs, her eyes a strange shade of dark brown, hoodie and jeans, her movement at an odd angle, a bit like Darla were “Hmm, M-arcus told me you were looking for someone of my species?”

Alex and Lyra both take a second to realize that Erika just relayed the information straight to her son’s mind, both of them greet the shy woman with a smile and pats on the back. “We need to test something. Erika and Marcus will tire out of holding us down too quickly if we don’t find a way to share the burden.” the explanation comes from Alex.

Lyra continues. “Are you willing to help us ? We know you can...connect with your tongue!” making an awkward gesture to the woman’s mouth.

“Well okay” the woman tug her hoodie a little tighter around herself. “I can try to kiss Erika if it’ll help.” a blush and a clear moment of discomfort from everyone involved.

“It’s not just me, we’d need to connect a lot of people together. I want to know if I could reach through you and then to someone else” Erika was trying her best to break out the idea and news.

The Roltikkon woman sighs a little bit. “O-okay ? More than one people being connected can be...overwhelming a bit.” the woman is clearly starting to panic. “Look, I know what the situation is. I want to help, if that’s how I help then I’ll do it. just...” she sigh, her frustration shows in her tone and words. “I don’t want people to die.”

  
“We don’t want that either, okay? We’ll try our best to keep you safe and make things easier on you if we can.” Alex looks to Erika, then Lyra, both nod. “I’ll be the first to try it once you’ve connected with Erika, I’ve had experience with telepathy before.”

Erika reaches to take the other woman’s shoulders in her hands “I can likely help filter out the white noise you’ll get from the many connections, right now, are you ready.”

“Okay this is weird, but, I can’t kiss someone who I don’t know the name of... so, er... I’m Debrah and you?” embarassment and urgency dancing on the woman's demeanor.

“Erika.” It doesn’t take long, the kiss is exchanged, too long, too awkward for comfort. Just as long as is necessary, both of them blink, both of them exclaim at the same time. “This is different.” Erika spends a moment focusing and goes quiet.

Debrah looks around curiously. “I can hear Marcus’ mind! It’s so clear!”

The dark skinned woman turns to Alex and nods. “I think it has a chance to work.” there is hope in her voice and she brightens. She set her hands onto Debrah’s shoulders. “Thank you for being willing to do this. You’re taking a risk so that everyone has a chance to survive, we’ll all remember this.”

Debrah smiles, looking conflicted for a moment and she shake her head. “How many people do we need for it to be safe ?” the question is laced with worry and concern, the woman is nervous, her hands wrings each other. “I don’t care about the answer, I’ll do it, I don’t want to be the reason everyone dies.” a shudder. “but If I can avoid having to kiss the kids, I’d prefer it.”

The other three smiles at the thoughtful request, but the sadness permeating about kids having to go through this is evident. Erika respond “Typically crews are about a hundred, I’d need a test with a non-telepathic person to know if the support they provide is the same. I doubt leaving the two kids we have out of this would be dangerous”

Lyra watched on, leaning on a nearby wall and feeling the ship shakes from the engine and the shift in speed, she looked around and noted a few things about the hallways surrounding the cargo bay. Her eyes fell on Alex and she’s about to say something before she see the struggle on Alex’s face.

“So Debrah, I’m Alex Danvers.” she smiles and offer a hand for her to shake, it’s accepted and the shake is hesitant. “This is awkward.” flashes of Maggie behind her eyes, she sigh and nod getting closer to the woman, guilt and a weird sense of duty feels her when she locks lips with the Roltikkon flashes of the other woman’s feelings and mental images invade her mind and both of them reel away from the other.

“Oh damn, this is quite a bit to process..” Debra chuckles and hold her head inside of her hand, she stabilize for a moment and takes a seat on the ground, resting her back against the nearby wall.

Alex doesn’t talk, resisting a few of her instinct, trying to let the strange presence in her mind, she can feel the distress and panic slowly roiling inside of something external to her and while it is distracting, Alex is familiar with it and quickly regain her composure. “Yes, it’s alot to process.”

Erika looks at Alex and reaches out through Debrah’s mind, using the connection they share, to try and tap into the connection she and Alex share now, her eyes glow in their purple and pink hues for a moment. Both of the connected women can feel it, the soothing, hopeful presence of the Phorian woman, soon joined by the jubilant and excitable presence of Marcus “Alex, you’ll feel something soon, I’ll attempt to share a bit of the fatigue from maintaining gravity with you.”

Lyra goes to help Alex stay still when Erika starts the process, it’s obvious that Alex is dizzy as she reach for something to hold herself steady. “is this working!?” panicked, asking the only person she knows around the ship. “Come on, tell me this is working.”

Alex and Erika answers at the same time, both with the same kind of smile, a smile that also appears on Debrah. “Better than we thought.” all three women laughs as they talk at the same time. Lyra seems to be mostly creeped out.

“Drawing on Alex is simple and she seems able to lend a lot of her will to our cause with only minor side effects. If we have a similar output from at least a hundred of the refugees... we’ll be fine to maintain it for a long time.” Erika announces, the pressure off of all their shoulders.

“Yeah it’s odd, it’s just a bit tiring, like when I’m doing a lot of desk work” Alex explains to Lyra with a smile, managing to stand on her own.

“Well, I’m definitely finding this easier than I thought, but, holding a hundred of these connections... I won’t be able to do anything else, I’m sorry.” shame flood through their connection and both Alex and Erika look at each other, understanding.

“You are litterally just saving every single one of us, that’s quite enough pressure on you.” Alex kneels in front of Debrah and smile.

Erika doesn’t speak with words, but notices how complex the network was going to have to be. Hundreds of different minds, different languages, ideas and streams of thoughts none of them would be left unchanged, but none of them would be left alone. “Lyra, you should go next then we’ll announce the solution to the refugees.”

To be continued. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need the name of the species that made the frigate they're all on. (2x15)  
> I need the location Jeremiah told Alex where they were sending the aliens (same episode)
> 
> I can't find the episode with subtitle and I have an hearing issue so, I can't make these word out clearly or guess their spelling. 
> 
> The ship mechanic is a Maaldorian which are semi-made up (I'm going from Jo that got rescued from the Slaver's moon in 2x09)


	3. But still it's farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After enacting their plans, the passengers try to adapt to their new situation. The ship travel near Mars before heading into the Asteroid field of the Solar system, they get some unexpected chances at goodbye when someone from Mars makes contact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breaking out my old space knowledge is fun for this fic. I know Supergirl is on tonight and that it's the start of season 3, but this fic's been on my mind for a while, so it's what I'm writing!

The refugees take the news of their strange salvation better than what either Alex or Erika had expected at first, all are enthusiastic about helping the group survive in any ways. Erika screens them first, joined with Alex who tries to remember as much as she can from each species. Several of the various species can’t be added to the connection, their mindset too different, too complex, which is the case for the Maaldorian and others more reptilian-like refugees. Some of them would be toxic for Debrah, that is the case for the family with the one other child beside Marcus on the ship and a few others.

Getting all of the refugees to kiss Debrah is probably the most awkward thing most of them has ever done in their existence, cultural, biological and personal reasons. Alex makes sure that anyone who comments negatively on Debrah or the idea knows how unwelcome those comments are. Once the work is done, there are over a hundred minds connected all through the Roltikkon’s psyche, the connection is strengthened and maintained by the Phorians’ abilities.

The Maaldorian and a small crew of the stronger, more handy refugees walk through the ship alongside Marcus, trying to find ways to fix or restore basic functionality to it. Erika, Alex and Lyra find a private room for Debrah she can be able to maintain her focus easier, so she get a place where no one is to go bother her. Tears are constantly running on her face, the emotional and mental pressure teetering over the edge of becoming overwhelming.

Lyra stalks the hallways, constantly looking over her shoulders, stopping and poking at seemingly random bits of wires, metal. Constantly hearing a stream of distant voice at the back of her mind was distracting, some stray thoughts sometimes came and distracted her, causing her to bump into doors that had yet to be opened, or stumble in wires she could’ve sworn she had removed from the way, adaptation would be a long, harduous road for the Valerian. Though, along with the distractions and added fatigue, also came an easier time managing her own emotions. The panic about her brother, the distress about the situation, the strange sting in her heart about missing Winn, all of it felt lighter than it should, shared among the refugees, through Debrah, urged along by the Phorians.

Erika spends a lot of her time with Debrah, her hands settled on the woman’s shoulders, her mind delving deeper into the connection, her telepathic abilities filtering, guiding, placating the thoughts constantly. The connection is strange, complex, confusing and yet, Erika found the challenge soothing. Each of the refugees aiding her in their own ways, lending a bit of their thoughts and mental energy to fuel her own. This was making a titanesque task much lighter and that? That reminded her of her home, of her people, on earth and on Phoria, her home world. A constant smile on her lips.

Alex remains in the piloting room, pacing, staring at the consoles, at the screen. The alien language appearing and showing several different data she can’t read, data that could save their lives. Her own mind is more controlled than a lot of refugees, more focused. She remembers her training with J’onn, she pushes her own mind, it’s not enough, but soon she can feel a bit of her fatigue going away, the letters on the screen strangely familiar, even though she never saw it before. Alex took a look out of the main window of the cockpit, noticing the ship’s movement was accelerating, some of the screens starting to light up with different data. The short moment of panic brought a few of Marcus’ group close.

“We’re approaching Mars, I don’t understand why we’re not jumping to light speed yet.” Alex looks back to the two greasy, stocky refugees with heavier brows.

“Can’t jump to light-speed with _astroid fills_  in the way.” their English broken, but their information clear. “Once past it, we fly.”

Alex nods and turns toward the window again, running her tongue over her teeth, her mind working a mile a minute. “Marcus? Can you get your mother here please ?”

The young boy appears from the door-frame, nodding to the request without a word and Alex can feel it, the pull, the strange affection in the back of her mind. Her eyes watering for a moment, she wipes them quickly and stare at the slowly, but steadily growing red planet.

It takes Erika about two minutes to show up, standing by Alex’ side and looking at the red planet, already reaching out as she could, having understood what Alex hoped for, the strange memory of a warm-faced black woman ran through the connected refugees, a soft smile appearing on Marcus.

Around Alex, the room grows darker, the shadows extending, she feels the wet, uneasy sensation of the White Martian contacts, she feels most of the others fade away, Erika and Marcus still by her side, even in this strange mind-state, from the shadows beyond the threshold of the door to the piloting room, a voice comes.

“Alex! I can reach you, I can feel you! I’m here now.” M’gann Morzz appears from the shadows, her human form shifts away to the green martian shape she often prefers “I’m sorry, I can’t stop the ship, I can’t send anyone, or my people here will be discovered and slaughtered.” her hands rest on Alex’s shoulders.

Alex’s eyes fill with tears, glad to see a familiar face, she already understood that the odds of M’gann being able to save them are thin to none. The hands on her shoulders are ephemerals, unreal, but yet brings a strange kind of warmth. “It’s okay, keep your good work going.”

M’gann looks to Erika and Marcus “I know what you had to do to survive, I’m proud of you Alex, if anyone can make sure everyone returns, it is you.” the warm sensation of reassurance can be felt throughout the connection. “I’ve been told what happened, I was waiting for you to travel by, J’onn told me.” From the threshold, a pair of red eyes appears and pain, panic rushes into Alex’s mind from this newcomer. J’onn steps out of the shadows slowly, the efforts greater than M'gann's, he's bringing along a confused Maggie, .

“I’m sorry I couldn’t bring Kara, she is still recovering from the attack she suffered.” his gravely voice mumble, struggling to keep concentration, to keep himself from crying. “Kara says everything is forgiven, and so do I.” he reaches to place his hand onto her shoulder too. “Maggie was insistent I try to bring her along. Oh and tell Lyra we rescued her brother, he’s fine.”

Alex’s eyes are closed, trying to feel the warmth of J’onn’s touches, nodding to his words, she can feel some of the worst of her pain slowly drain away from her mind, making it easier to keep level-headed. “Thanks J’onn.” then her attention turns to Maggie, she’s wearing this flannel shirt, a pair of jeans and her badge at her hip, fondness radiate from her emotional core, love, she felt love. “Maggie, I don’t know how much time we got, but I’m so sorry about this.”

“Danvers, you’re helping saving these refugees from whatever fate Cadmus has in mind for them, I’m proud of my girlfriend.” Maggie said, knowing her girl would appreciate a bit of praise, she knew her well after all. “I’m going to miss you a lot Danvers.” her lips tremble, her little dimples are round and deep “Think you’ll be back for Christmas ?” a joking tone, the likeliness of that was low and she knew it.

“I don’t know Maggie, but I promise you I’ll find a way back. I promise you I won’t forget about you. You’re the only reason we survived in the first place Maggie, I remembered you and Darla.” Alex said, her tears gently falling down her cheeks.

“Good, I’ll wait for you Danvers.” Maggie looked a bit hesitant for a moment.

Alex didn’t need to be a detective to guess what words were dancing at the edge of Maggie’s mind. She spoke them first. “I love you Maggie Sawyer.”

“I love you too Alex Danvers.” silence follow this solemn moment, an embrace follows, one that feels distant and hollow but that leaves a feeling of importance.

M’gann clears her throat, drawing attention to herself “The ship is starting to speed past Mars, this is going to be difficult to keep in touch and impossible once you hit light speed.” All of the mental visitors nodded, letting the moment linger until all of it faded away, piece by piece, Maggie first, J’onn, then a moment later M’gann.

Silence in the room, Marcus and the rest of the repair crew walks away, heading toward the lower decks, trying to find something they could do to make things easier on the refugees. Erika leaving the room, returning to Debrah’s side. Alex gets out of the piloting room and sets out to find Lyra to give her the news.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you enjoyed it even just a little bit, share the fic on tumblr, twitter or with your friends, leave a comment and some kudos for the people starved for them !


End file.
